Camp Rouge
by hayko maxwell
Summary: Une histoire sortie directement d'un fait vécu...Une centaine de jeunes en forêt où il devrons s'affronter pour la gloire de leur maison. Au menu, activité en forêt, coup bas, romance et complot,entre autres, DMxHP


**Camp rouge **

**Auteurs:**Lazulis et Hayko maxwell en collaboration pour une deuxième fic!!!

**Genre: **de la romance, de l'humour et de la compétition!

**Base:** Harry Potter

**Couples:** Ah! Ceux là ils sont gardé secret!!

**Disclamer:** Hayko: Mais pourquoi tu fais la tête?

Malefoy : Et c'est toi qui me demande ça? Au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, je passe pour une poule mouillé dans cette fic!!!

Lazulis : Rectification : Pour un sale gosse de riche chiant et emmerdeur à qui on a tous envie de coller une baffe

Hayko : Lazu je crois que t'aide pas là!

Lazulis : Ben pourquoi?

Hayko : Si on veut qu'ils nous appartiennent il faut être gentilles avec eux! Y compris Dracounet!

Malefoy : Oubliez ça on ne vous appartiendra jamais et…COMMENT ÇA DRACOUNET??!!

Hayko : Je trouve ça mignon comme surnom

Lazulis : Oui On en a trouvé pour chacun des persos

# Avada Kedavra collectif #

_À cause de leur mort, nos chères auteurs favorites qui étaient si belles, intelligente, gentilles _( Draco :FERME-LA!!!)_… n'ont pas pu obtenir les persos. Donc ils ne leur appartiennent pas…_

----------------------------------

Je crois finalement que ces quelques jours dans la forêt nous ont fait du bien. Je n'aurais jamais cru possible que je dise cela, mais enfin de compte, les serpentards ne sont pas si pire que ça. Après les trois premiers jours, ou les coups bas se sont enchaînés à une vitesse fulgurante, et que les professeur est décidé de donner les sanctions plus extravagantes les unes que les autres,( à croire que Rusard leur a fait un cour sur comment martyriser de pauvres élèves.) Nous avons finalement conclu une entente de paix entre nos deux maisons. Laissez moi vous raconter comment c'est passé cette semaine commencer en enfer mais fini au paradis.

D'une maison comme dans l'autre, de Serpentard à Gryffondor, tout le monde était ahuri. C'était totalement fou comme idée. Aller se perdre dans un bois malodorant pour faire connaissance avec les mouches noires n'enchantait personne. Surtout lorsqu'on jetait un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et qu'on apercevait le ciel noir et la pluie qui tombait comme des clous de puis quelques jours sans vouloir s'arrêter.

- Non mais vous êtes malades!?

- Non, monsieur Weasley et veuillez surveiller votre langage!

- Et pourquoi on aurait envi d'y aller?

- Pour une raison très simple Monsieur Malefoy...

Mcg:- Ce séjour au camp...

Rogue:- Aussi pénible soit-il, sera...

Les deux:- Une compétition!

Le silence complet ce fit dans toutes les salles communes, tous regardait leurs directeurs de maison comme si, par enchantement ils venaient de se transformer en détraqueur...Puis l'information fit peu à peu son chemin vers les petits cerveau de nos élèves préférés. Soudain un sourire victorieux se forma sur les lèvres des serpentard, une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux des gryffondor, un air supérieur s'afficha sur le visage des serdaigle et une joie intense illumina les pouffsouffle. Ce voyage avait des bons côtés...

Chez les Gryffondor:

- Il y a deux règles à suivre lors de ce camp: un, respecter les règles et deux, buter les serpentards.

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant que tout les gryffondors fixaient avec étonnement les professeur Mc Gonagall. Puis, ils poussèrent tous un cri de victoire, et commencèrent à s'imaginer avec un trophée en main.

Chez les serpentards:

- Il n'y a aucune règle à respecter, tout les coups sont permis, alors je compte sur vous pour battre ces saleté de lion!

- Bof... Ça va être facile, il n'y aura pas de compétition!

Le sourire narquois sur le visage, nos petits tricheurs échafaudèrent des plans pour faire mordre la poussière aux gryffondors.

Cfut donc avec le sourire que tout les élèves de poudlard commencèrent a paqueter leurs effets et a les descendre.

-Mouahahahahahahah!!! Je crois que ce sera une vrai partie de plaisir ce camp!!

- Crois bien ce que tu veux imbécile, mais ne viens pas pleurnicher lorsque tu arriveras 2e!

- Pff...Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités! Ta perdue la coupe de Quidditch, tu vas perdre celle-ci!

- C'est ce qu'on va voir! je suis prêt à parier n'importe quoi sur ma victoire!

- N'importe quoi hein?

- Euh...oui pourquoi?

- T'es encore plus stupide que je le croyais Dubois...

- Regarde donc qui est-ce qui parle!

- C'n'est pas moi qui viens de parier n'importe quoi avec son pire ennemi alors qu'il sait très bien qu'il va perdre!

- Arrêtez de parler et monter tous dans l'autobus! Flint, Dubois, ça s'adresse aussi à vous!

Ils se jetèrent un dernier regard haineux, puis ils montèrent chacun dans l'autobus.

- Potter arrête de rêver et bouger ton cul de gryffondor de là!

- Malefoy, j'apprécierais que tu mette deux mètres de distances entre nous avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Tu sais je ne veux pas être malade lorsque je tiendrai la coupe.

- Potter la seule chose que tu vas avoir gagner c'est voir la coupe te passer sous le nez pour atterrir dans mes bras et la cuisante défaite que tu vas avoir quand on va vous battre.

- Tu sais Malefoy, ça m'étonnerait que tu dises ça lorsque tu devras te rouler dans la boue et grimper aux arbres.

Malefoy ouvrit de grands yeux surprit et se retourna vers le professeur Rogue qui prenait les présence.

- ...Professeur Rogue ça n'a jamais été dit que je devais faire mumuse dans la boue et grimper aux arbres comme ces singes primaire de gryffondors!

- Malefoy, vous allez vous salir comme tout les autres ou je vous enterre jusqu'au cou dans la bouse de dragon! Maintenant bougez votre petit derrière fainéant et montez dans l'autobus!

- Je ne monte pas là dedans!

- pff..jamais avec lui dans le même!

-Messieurs vous allez monter là dedans ou je vous jure que vous allez faire le trajet a pied accroché après l'autobus!

Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent dans le bus sans ce faire prier et s'assirent le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre.

- Potter pourquoi tu parlais avec l'ennemi!

-Mais Dubois c'est lui qui a commencé!

- À partir de maintenant je ne veux plus qu'aucun griffondors ne se compatise avec l'ennemi, me suis-je bien fait comprendre!?

-Olivier c'est pas la guerre c'est qu'un camp!

- Angelina, on doit gagner! Notre honneur est en jeu!!!

- Dit plutôt que c'est ton honneur qui est en jeu!

- pas seulement mon honneur...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Dubois... ne me dit pas que t'as encore fait un pari stupide!

- Peu importe! Tout revient au même point! Gagner! Alors je compte sur vous!

Il n'ajouta pas un mot du voyage et se replongea dans son cahier ou toutes les stratégies avaient déjà fait surface. Pendant ce temps chez les serpentards.

- Bon, alors je récapitule. On a en notre possession: de la corde, de la poudre à gratter, des bombes puantes, de la colle, des marqueurs, une bonne quantité de potions de toute sortes! Je crois que nous sommes prêts! Et souvenez-vous si l'on perdent les entraînements seront si dure que vous devrez rampez pour aller en classe et que quelqu'un devra mastiquer la nourriture pour vous tellement que vous aurez mal partout!

- Bof, moi je m'en fout je suis pas dans l'équipe...

Toutes les têtes des membres de l'équipe de quidditch se tournèrent en même temps vers le malheureux qui avait ouvert la bouche.

- Higgs j'ai jamais précisé que c'tait seulement l'équipe qui allait souffrir!

- Mais t'as pas le droit!

- c'est ce que l'on va voir!

il se retourna vers le professeur Rogue;

- Professeur! Si jamais nous perdons, est-ce que j'aurai le droit de m'occuper d'eux personnellement?

- Si nous perdons, arrangez-vous pour qu'ils ne puissent plus marcher.

- Avec plaisir!

- C'est ce que je pensais.

- Alors tout le monde est-ce que l'on va gagner?!

- Oui,chef!

À l'autre bout du véhicule, Olivier le regarda avec mépris.

- S'ils croient qu'ils vont gagner ceux là!, pensa-t-il, après tout, c'est moi qui ai la meilleure équipe! On a Potter qui est rapide, les jumeaux pour les coups foireux, Hermione pour l'intelligence et moi comme cerveau. Eux, ils n'ont que Crabe et Goyle pour la force et Flint pour...je peux pas vraiment dire cerveau...Et en plus ils sont désavantager par tête lustrée! Ils ne peuvent pas gagner, C'est impossible...pas vrai?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre!!! On espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ça parce que sinon on aura plus rien à écrire durant nos cours d'espagnol! ;p En plus, le deuxième chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture! N'est-ce pas formidable!? Une petite review pour encourager les auteurs?

Persos : Nan faites pas ça arrêtez ce massacre!!!

Missant! Ne les écoutez pas et laissez une review please!


End file.
